Tierra de Cristales
by shameblack
Summary: Existió un momento en que todo se volvió tranquilo, nada dolía y todo rozaba. En que los recuerdos bailaron frente a sus ojos, y después frente a él se presentó la persona por quien dio todo. La tierra poco a poco, se desmoronó a su paso.


Título: Tierra de Cristales

Autor: Shameblack

Resumen: Existió un momento en que todo se volvió tranquilo, nada dolía y todo rozaba. En que los recuerdos bailaron frente a sus ojos, y después frente a él se presentó la persona por quien dio todo. La tierra poco a poco, se desmoronó a su paso.

Parejas: Sasuke/Naruto

Género: Romance/Angst/(¿?)

**Tierra de Cristales**

La culpa fue del viento, que sopló demasiado deprisa y levantó el polvo. Fue de la noche, que llegó sin avisar a su habitación, y tocó a su puerta demasiado débil y no pudo escucharla. La culpa fue de la luna, que se escondía detrás de las nubes grises y misteriosas que cubrían el cielo.

Fue de todo, pero de nada.

Verlo tan cerca y sentirlo por igual lo ponía un poco loco.

Era como ver lo que más deseas en este mundo, lo único que te haría inmensamente feliz si lo tuvieras, frente a ti, a unos metros, y no poderlo siquiera rozar.

Así era como siempre se sentía a su lado.

Justo ahora podía mirar su alma, podía ver a través de sus ojos ébano. Ya no había ni un pequeño rastro del chico que conoció hacía años, de su mejor amigo.

Y aún así el sentimiento no se iba. Lo amaba, lo hacía con todo su ser, aunque tuvieran las ideas más opuestas. Aunque chocaran y se repudiaran, algo en ellos los hacía volver, aunque ya no fueran los mismos.

Le gustaría creer que es así. Porque si lo piensa de esa forma, todo resultaba estúpidamente más sencillo.

La luz, quien también podría acusar de culpable, lo deslumbró, lo cegó por unos instantes. Probablemente a el también, a ambos.

Existió un momento en que todo se volvió tranquilo, nada dolía y todo rozaba. En que los recuerdos bailaron frente a sus ojos, y después frente a él se presentó la persona por quien dio todo, su mejor amigo, a quien comparó con un hermano. Con quien aún tenía esa rara conexión, que nunca lo iba a abandonar.

Después regresó a la realidad, a ese mundo de dolor y angustia donde tenía que abrirse paso y sobrevivir. Volvió al momento en que ambos se miraban, con cansancio y furia que no era furia, por un lado y rencor y odio por el otro. Se clavaban la mirada, porque era lo único que les quedaba por hacer.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke—respondió.

Otra vez chocaron sus ojos, y los sentimientos abrazadores que los mismos escondían.

Más luz, más golpes, más enojos y tristezas.

De nuevo ese lugar con tranquilidad y paz, donde pudo jurar estaba presenciando su vida pasar, juguetona y risueña, casi burlándose.

Ahora fue su propia sonrisa lo que lo regresó a su actualidad, a ese momento. Estaba a un lado de él, ambos en el piso, jadeando más de dolor que de cansancio. Podía sentir su piel a centímetros de sus dedos, podía escuchar su errática respiración y oler la sangre y tierra mezclados con el sudor.

Estúpidamente se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Te extrañé—le dijo, buscando con sus dedos algo de su piel, algo que pudiera tomar de Sasuke para anclarse ahí y jamás dejarlo ir.

—Eso solo lo dicen las niñas, dobe—escuchó su voz llevada por el viento, haciéndola girar a unos metros de donde se encontraban tirados. Naruto pudo jurar que vio las palabras flotar en el aire, corriendo hacía ningún lado.

—Eres mi mejor amigo y te extrañé—encontró su mano y la tomó con fuerza, aunque ya no le quedaban tantas. Pensó que Sasuke la alejaría, la movería para estar lejos, pero lo único que sucedió fue que los dedos, fríos y largos que tocaba, apretaron un poco los suyos.

—Te odio—le espetó Sasuke, apretando un poco más el agarre.

—Te amo—dijo a su vez Naruto, con gotas empapando sus mejillas, y una sonrisa iluminando su faz.

No quería morir mirando el cielo, por más hermoso que estuviera, ya que esa no era la imagen mental que tenía de su última visión en ese mundo. Así que giró su cabeza, y se terminó encontrando con la mirada oscura y profunda de su mejor amigo, lo único que en esos instantes lo podía consolar.

—¿Por qué?—repitio´Sasuke, con los ojos opacos y la cara sin brillo.

Naruto a su vez le sonrió tranquilo y acercó un poco más su cabeza, tratando de que hiciera contacto con la del otro. Nunca lo logró, pero quedó ridículamente cerca, tanto que lo único que podía ver, queriendo o no, era la mirada de Sasuke.

Y éste, que pensó que todo eso no estaba bien, que aún sentía su pecho rugir por el odio hacía todos, terminó perdiéndose en las bellas aguas de los ojos de Naruto. Perdiéndose en los recuerdos que creyó desterrar hacía algún punto desolado de su ser.

Por un pequeño instante se arrepintió de no haber aprovechado bien su tiempo, a lado de Naruto, el único que tontamente siempre le fue fiel. Tan fiel que se dispuso a morir a su lado, por el bienestar de todos.

Solo fue por un segundo fugaz, pero lo pensó, y sabe que el idiota se dio cuenta, porque sonrió con más cariño, y apretó un poco más sus manos.

—Te extrañé—susurró antes de que perdiera un poco el brillo en su mirar, y sus dedos dejaran de apretar.

—Yo también—respondió Sasuke, antes de dar el último jalón a su cuello para llegar a rozar la frente de Naruto. Antes de perderse para siempre en la mirada vacía de quien fue su mejor amigo.

Y lo último que pensó fue que morir así, juntos, quizá no fue tan malo.

* * *

**N/A: no pregunten de donde salió esto, porque no tengo idea. No, no me quedó como yo quería (aunque ni bien sé que quería) pero lo termine subiendo porque, ¿por qué no? así que terminó esto, que espero no les haya parecido tan malo como creo que es. No, la verdad no tengo idea de qué es, pero en fin.**

**Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación, comentario, mentada de madre y lo que gusten y deseen será bienvenido en un review, los cuales adoro, por cierto. **

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y disculpen las faltas ortográficas, de dramática o sintaxis!**

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
